1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an image display apparatus and a method for operating an image display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments may relate to an image display apparatus and an operation method therefor that may enable a user to select a channel.
2. Background
An image display apparatus may display images viewable to a user. The image display apparatus may display a broadcasting program selected by the user on a display from among broadcasting programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. A trend in broadcasting is a shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting may offer many advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and/or the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting may also allow interactive services for viewers.
As broadcast channels increase in number to meet user demands, it may become more difficult for viewers to determine what programs they are watching as they switch through channels. Therefore, time may be taken to select a channel.